To Start Over
by Nyteness
Summary: Twoshot The reception the returning Uchiha was not the one he expected especially not from the pink haired Kunoichi. SasuSaku, Language warning, Minor Character death


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Asshole," Sakura hissed. The whole hospital room went silent; this was not the reception they had imagined for the finally return Uchiha.

"Sakura-" Naruto finally found his voice. He was weary and battle-sore but the sudden shock of the pink haired kunoichi slapping her long time crush overrode his weariness.

Sasuke himself didn't know what to think. Hell, he had just arrived home to Konoha, being dragged back by Naruto and company after he found him, half dead and surrounded by Orochimaru's cronies, and Sakura was slapping him. It didn't hurt, of course; but what was implied behind it really stung.

Sakura's expressive green eyes were a myriad of emotions; anger, relief, sorrow but most of all betrayal. They bore into Sasuke's own black orbs, unforgiving, as if she was trying to scour his soul. Her fists were clenched at her side and her agile frame was trembling. All around her, her friends and colleagues stared at her in a mixture of amazement and shock.

"Shut up Naruto; he had it coming to him," Ino butted in. She had been part of the group that dragged him back, along with Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. Originally, all of the remaining Rookie Nine (minus Sakura) and Gai's team had gone after him, but Choji and Kiba had been knocked out, defending their camp from a surprise attack. There were also mortalities on the mission, too. Sakura was needed at home, where sound attacks had risen to an all time high. The 19 year olds had been sent out to retrieve Sasuke as a last ditch attempt to get him back before it was too late.

"She's right," The under-spoken kunoichi stated quietly. Her words seemed to permeated, although Hinata wasn't speaking much louder than her usual soft tone. Her torso was bandaged from where she had narrowly missed a sword slash. She nudged at Naruto's elbow, urging him to leave.

"No, Hinata-chan. I'd rather you all stay," Sakura affirmed, not taking her eyes of Sasuke. Neji, who's arm was in a sling, and Lee, who's elbows were rendered useless during the fight, sat heavily back down, dragging Tenten down with them. She struggled a bit, having several wounds along her legs.

"Why?" Sasuke couldn't help ask, bring a hand up to his wounded cheek. His voice was still emotionless as ever but his eyes betrayed the slightest hint of shock.

"Why?" Sakura's voice was still dead pan, "Because you were a big fat jerk."

"I second that," Shikamaru whispered to Ino as he winced a little, his ribs still hurting.

"You left us, Sasuke," Naruto added, voice laced with remorse, "You missed so much as well."

"Don't make me laugh. I left for revenge for my family," Sasuke responded.

"Tsunade-sama won't be very lenient for you punishment, Uchiha," Tenten added a-matter-of-factly. She leaned on Neji's shoulder, still in pain from her leg wounds. Neji gripped her hand firmly with his undamaged one.

"I didn't have time to waste, watching your little romantic episodes," Sasuke sneered.

"Not that, stupid. You forgot that everyone of us is probably much stronger than you would have imagined, especially your teammates," Lee gestured to the stolid Sakura and Naruto, who was only slightly scuffed because of Kyuubi.

"I needed more power, I needed to avenge my family," Sasuke mumbled, reminding himself of his goal.

"So you just left the other family you had?" Sakura interjected incredulously, "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I were your family and you just left us! For what? Some half rate who tried to get your body! Look at what you did!" She gestured to the minor injuries on the team, the knocked out Choji and Kiba and the two white sheet lumps.

"I miss Shino," Hinata cried. Naruto held her close, trying to comfort her. The bug specialist was a close friend and teammate - she still hadn't gotten over his death and beside Kiba, a sheet covered a small, dog-like lump. Team eight had probably suffered the worse injuries.

Sasuke felt a stab of guilt at this. _They were in my way, _He reminded himself and repeated the thought out loud.

**Crack**. Sakura slapped him again, her green eyes welling with tears, "How could you! They had every right to live and you just- slaughtered them without remorse!" She broke down, then and there, "I can't believe you turned into such a cold blooded killer!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked angrily at him over Hinata's head – the latter was sobbing quietly into his shirt.

"Yarou," Neji snarled, getting up menacingly. The other members of his team were too shocked to restrain him.

"I-I didn't kill them," For once in his life, Uchiha Sasuke's voice broke a little. His face, just for a second, showed grief and guilt.

"You as good as," Ino, who had gotten up to comfort her crying best friend, glared at him, "You broke team eight as well as your own team."

Sasuke looked around and, with a jolt, realized what she said was true. Shino was… well dead, all because those stupid sound idiots decided to attack him. Kiba was unconscious, but maybe it was for the better, since Akamaru, his best friend and loyal companion, had died protecting him. Hinata… well she was a mess, being held by a grimmer, older Naruto who let his façade of loudness drop for a second. And Sakura…?

She had changed. He had liked the younger girl, but it was more protective than anything because, well, she was weak, for all her brains, and he wanted to protect her. After all, he reasoned, you couldn't be on a team like that without some sort of bond developing. Of course, with his dark past, he couldn't let her get close, but he could keep an eye on her. Now… He saw a woman, not a girl. She was tall, strong and independent, and he knew it. For some strange reason, though, he still wanted to protect her. Perhaps…

"Sasuke…" Her weak voice tugged his heartstrings – if the great Uchiha had a heart. Her throat sounded raw with tears and choked with emotions, "Next time, Naruto and I want to help you track down Itachi."

What! His head snapped up, looking at her with surprise. She was looking over Ino's arm, the latter helping her to the door. Her eyes were red, but they were determined. "Hn," he replied, silently agreeing. Naruto gave him a grateful look as he helped Hinata away. The others just got up silently, drifting out squad by squad. When they had all left, he suddenly felt so very alone.

O0o0o0o0o0

Sakura sighed for the many-th time today. It was later in the day, when Tsunade had finally past judgement on Sasuke's case. He was allowed to take the jounin exams and go on missions with Sakura and Naruto, on the condition that he was under 24/7 surveillance and always with an ANBU member while he wasn't with his old teammates. He would also have to do several missions with a reduced pay until he paid off his debt to the village as well. Tsunade had been very lenient with him, and for that Sakura was glad.

"Haruno?" She looked up from her place on the swings to find Sasuke, with his hands stuffed into his pockets beside her. He was looking thoughtful, not sullen, for once.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" She responded. There was always that tension between them that never seemed to vanish. It wasn't enmities or the feeling of betrayal, but more of a "something left unsaid," sort of tension. It had reduced them to far more polite and distant terms.

"Look, Saku- Haruno, do–" he paused for a moment, as if struggling with words, "Do you really mean what you said when you said you wanted to go after my brother with me?"

"Yes, I do, Sasuke-kun," She said simply. Naruto and she had made a pact; that if Sasuke was unsuccessful in his revenge, that they would help him.

"But why?" he exploded. He started pacing agitatedly, as if it was the worlds hardest conundrum, "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because no matter what, you are our friend. We're always going to close, whether you like it or not. Besides, as Naruto so eloquently put it, "We want to kick that bastard's ass for what he did to you."" Sakura grinned a little bit. She still refused to meet his eyes though, instead concentrating on the circles she was drawing with her toe in the sand.

"How close are we, Sakura?" Sasuke lifted her chin so she was staring straight into his eyes. He seemed to be trying to scrutinize her innermost thoughts.

"I-I don't know," She confessed, trying to look away.

"Do you still love me?" The question was blunt, but almost hesitant. When Sakura actually looked at him, she saw… was that fear?

"I-I…," She stuttered, not sure how to answer him. Yes, maybe she did still harbor some feelings but what he did was horrible and inexcusable. But still… the selfish part of her wanted to throw her arms around him and cry "yes! Yes!"

"You know, when we were genin, I always tried to protect you," He murmured. Her heart, her wild, treacherous heart, gave a leap. Could he…? "Now that I see you again – you're strong now, but…," He trailed off, as if he were trying with immense force to push something out, "I still want to protect you."

Her heart started racing at this. In her heart, a small, but tangible spark of hope blossomed when he leaned down and kissed her. All her dreams and every emotion she had felt when he left exploded as she kissed him back, fervently wishing this wasn't a dream.

"Sasuke-kun…," She whispered softly, touching her kissed bruised lips with trembling fingers.

"So… Sakura," He rolled her name like a candy over his tongue, "Will you… will you help me resurrect the Uchiha clan?"

Cold reality gave her a jolt. He only wanted her for that? "No…," she murmured, "I won't just be an instrument for you to achieve your goals. I have dreams too, Uchiha-san, I want a happy family that I belong in, and I want a husband that loves me." With that, she stalked away, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

**Owari!**

**This is the first part of a two shot. I know I should be writing my other stories, but I'm lazy right now. Please leave a review – constructive critism is more than welcome but no flames please!**

**Lub,**

**Nyte**


End file.
